Protectorate Misfits
by UnknownPVT
Summary: A group of 7 friends one from all the prominent races throughout the galaxy become protectors all at the same time, and experience one of the most darkest moments for the protectorate. Will they succeed in bringing peace to the galaxy? Or will they perish during thier journey? They may even succumb to the shadows of thier past?
1. Prologue: Graduation

**Hello and thank you for reading this fanfic. This is my first one and kind of a oneshot go at it, now not everything in this fanfic is gonna be relative, some story based off the actual game, anyway enjoy and provide any feedback. FYI my author notes are in bold and extra info will be in italics**

 _Accessing database... Access granted._

 _Protectorate Misfits: A group of peculiar students that have been friends for their training years. Each one is from one of the prominent races in the universe. Each on also specializes in a different field of experience and unique combat skills. All have the potential to be a grand protector or something greater, or collapse into despair and become something dark_

 _End of file_

Graduation, a time where every protectorate to be rejoice and are sent out in the world to bring peace. The usual graduation this year would have been all well and good, but some forces would beg to differ

-1 hour before graduation-

It's the morning of graduation, everyone was up and energetic for the events, all but 7 students one of each race and all good friends. (S.A.I.L) "Wake up... Wake up you have all overslept..." The human opens his eyes first then looks around as he slowly gets up (Human) "ugh... what time is it?.. OH SHIT!" He looks at his watch and finds that he and his friends have overslept and that the graduation ceremony was soon. He quickly jumps out of bed, and looks at his friends (Human) "Yo everyone! We overslept!"

All of them woke up after a few seconds a female Floran and male Apex bump their heads into the top of their bunks (Floran) "Ow! That hurtsss... why are you yelling ssso early today Austin?" (Apex) "We overslept?.. oh that's right. Graduation is today right?" Austin gives a nod to the apex as he heads to the rest room to freshen up. The others sit around and look at each other. A female Hylotl and Avian jump down from their bunks, followed by a male Novakid and a Glitch. (Hylotl) "my it seems we have overslept, we should all be getting ready" Everyone nods to each other as they prepared for the day.

-30 mins before graduation-

The group of 7 start walking down the halls, they were called out by some students in respect as they were well known through the school. The Floran, Clover Ivy was a peculiar one of her race, her intelligence was similar to a greenfinger but she had no abilities with plants, she still shares a love for violence though but doesn't disrespect other races. She dresses like a tomboy or warrior, not that it's a surprise to anyone. Ran Kishiko was your typical Hylotl, but she proved to have hostile aggressions regardless if she is pressured rather than her rather peaceful kin. Dresses in kimonos or robes. Angela Skye is a worshiper of Kluex, but wanted to find means of redemption in non lethal ways. She dresses in a lab coat and wears glasses, underneath the lab coat is casual wear. Lucas Stone, a run away from his home city, much to his dismay as he left his friends and family, though he has confidence in redeeming himself. He is easily identified by the dystopian themed clothing he wears. Arthur Vladimir is a glitch that has become self aware and has developed to talk normally over the years, well, normal enough he talks in a Middle Ages style, he hopes to help his kind move past the Middle Ages. He wears Russian themed winter wear. Jesse is a Novakid that the group met during one of their field trips to another planet, he asserted himself in and has improved in keeping his mind in track, rather than being aloof, though he is a bit crazy with some antics. He wears western clothing, not too much of a surprise. Finally there's the leader of the group of friends, Austin Angelus, not much is known about him other than him having a sister and mother off planet and that he is a profound student. He wears a black T-shirt and jeans and has a blue jacket, he is also known for having military apparel. The group was often called the Misfits due to their unusually strong cohesion with each other and their quirks of what separates them from their race.

The group passed by everyone and stopped at a cherry tree, their usual hangout, some flowers of different colors were blooming around also. (Austin) "so any goals anyone, I got mine, and it's to establish a peace keepers force through out the galaxy. (Clover) "become stronger, become smarter, be a greenfinger one day, lead my kin to better lives, rather than a path of chaos." (Lucas) " I see you been practicing on your speaking haven't you, well anyway, I'm looking forward to heading back to my home world, I need to help my fellow resistance members and take down Big Ape" (Ran) "well Ivy-san, Stone-san, you two seem well thought out for the future, I'd like to see the ancient ruins of all the races and construct a museum with Angela's help that is, hopefully you all will come along with me?" (Arthur) "With pleasure lady Ran, but that shall be another time, I must help my brethren escape the accursed loop of the Middle Ages!" (Everyone) "yet you still talk like them" (Angela) "anyway, hopefully I can convince the other Avians to find redemption without bloodshed, then I can help Ran" (Jesse) "explore the world and see awesome things that's all I got to say!" Austin checks his watch and motions for his friends to start moving, they all picked a flower of their favorite color before they left.

-Graduation-

(Leda Portia) "My fellow protectors... Today we come together to witness the the Protectorate grow once more" a applause sounds as Portia raises her hand to silence the room (Leda Portia) "today we see a special group of graduates, all of which are different in every way but also so similar. They have no ill will of each other and their cohesion with working together is the best I have ever seen. Today we grant them their very own Matter Manipulators and welcome them to the Protectorate" a loud applause sounds out as Austin and his friends walk forward to claim their M.M.s (Portia) "now our newest protectors, we all see great promise from you and hope you shall succeed in your future endeavors and-" a loud rumble shakes the room causing everyone to stir a bit (Portia) "huh?" Suddenly multiple tentacles burst out and starts to kill anyone in the area, one bursts out and grabs Leda (Austin) "Miss Portia!" (Portia) "Austin run! Run and get your team to safety!" Austin reaches out as the tentacle pulls Portia down (Austin) "Damnit!... shit come on guys we need to move, we also may need to make a pit stop I got something that might help us" Austin starts running, the others follow behind, keeping up rather well.

-Escape-

They came to a collapse in the structure, Austin raised up his MM, everyone follows his lead, they clear the way and continue moving, Austin stops at a locker and starts unlocking it (Clover) "what is the holdup?" (Ran) "incase you forgot Austin there's tentacles everywhere, bows not the time for sentimental items (Austin) "I know I know, I'm just grabbing some extra gear, I'll show it later, now lets continue moving on" He takes out a wide metal box and uses the MM to digitalize it. The group continues moving on till they get to a storage area (Austin) "look around, we need supplies for the coming days, I'll stand watch" Clover, Lucas, and Ran grab whatever supplies were usable and essential. Jesse, and Arthur just grabbed whatever they wanted, Angela goes up to Austin (Angela) "found some blades, seem to be old Protectorate ones, here" she hands a blade to Austin who smiles (Austin) "at least we got a way to defend ourselves" the group finished scavenging and move their way to a ship after destroying a tentacle blocking the way. Ran and Lucas start up the ship and take off leading the team to safety, they all took one last look at earth, everything was collapsing, chaos everywhere. As they soon exited the planets orbit they started to drift into the expanse of space. Exhausted, they all went to a part of the cramped ship and drifted off to sleep to rest for the events to come.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of the Protectorate Misfits. Please provide any feedback, I will keep this updated from a time span of 2 to 4 days, hopefully. That's the end of this chapter, till next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Home

_Accessing database... Access granted_

 _Austin Angelus: Protectorate Misfits Commander._

 _Alias: Wildcard Age: 16 DOB: 04/09/2500._

 _Race: Human. Height: 5'11" Weight: 186lb._

 _Role: Leader and Tech Specialist._

 _Combat skills: Favors onehanded blades and pistols, Uses heavy weapons if necessary or for intimidation_

 _LikesDislikes: Sweets, Technology, Cold climates Hot climates, injured allies or family, experimental labs._

 _Defining features: Blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. Cobalt blue hair (Black roots) and red eyes._

 _Extra information: A interesting human, he is proficient in almost all fields and is a capable leader, he has family on another planet that has its own civilization. There is barely any information on his background._

 _End of File_

-3 Days After Graduation-

The ship was dark and everyone was sleeping. Time passes, after a while Austin opens his eyes and looks towards a interface panel. H _e_ gets up and activates it, turning on the lights and activating S.A.I.L (S.A.I.L) "Hello I am a Ship-Based Artificial Inteligence Lattice, we have been drifting through space for a while and have sustained damage, your best course of action is to explore the planet in view, I suggest taking some supplies and prepare for any hazards possible" (Austin) "thanks S.A.I.L... damn what to do?.. Never thought I'd be leading a group so soon..." he mumbles to himself as he gets lost in thoughts then thinks of something that starts to haunt him (Austin) "shit... mother... sister... gods, what if they got affected by this... no... they can't... I'll take a ship there later...".

Clover gets up after she hears Austin speak to himself (Clover) "is sssomething wrong Austin?, you ssseem to be troubled" Austin looks over to Clover with a surprised look (Austin) "oh it's nothing Clover, I'm just trying to plan out what we should do, I'll talk some more when everyone gets up, you should rest also" Clover walks over to Austin and puts a arm on his shoulder (Clover) "you don't have to work on this alone, besides, we're all in this together and you do trust us too right?" Austin smiles as he looks down onto the planet and then to the metal case he brought. (Austin) "time for an upgrade".

-1 Hour Later-

Everyone was awake and passing the time till Austin walked in with the metal case (Austin) "remember how I said that I was grabbing extra gear? Well here it is everyone". He opens the case revealing a variety of weapons, which in turn causes everyone's faces to light up. (Arthur) "This is quite the surprise Sir Austin!" (Ran) "Yes it is, I'm surprised you had these in the academy Angelus-san" (Angela) "um... shouldn't we be thinking of how he had them in the academy in the first place?" (Clover) "doesn't matter, we have better weapons now" Austin gives a cocky smile then hands everyone their gear. Clover and Angela both get spears, but for range, Clover got a bundle of hunting spears and Angela got a bow. Lucas kept his broken sword but took the grenades that Austin handed over" Ran got a katana and traditional throwing weapons much to her liking. Arthur received his gear and treated it as becoming a knight, he took a hammer and shield once he was presented with it, he then posed as a hero. Jesse grabbed his weapons in glee as he took the dual pistols and a lever action rifle. Austin grabbed his gear then kicked the empty case aside, he had a revolver with engravings on it and a knife in a cross shape. Austin looks at the team and smiles as he signals them to follow him onto the planet. (Austin) "Angela get us a report of the planet as soon as we hit ground" (Angela) "already compiling the data Commander, should be ready once we're down" (Everyone) "Lets go!"

-Landing Site. Mid Morning-

The group teleports smoothly onto the planet surface, they ready their weapons and look around. (Angela) "Gentle star, primary environment is a garden, no planetary hazards, I'd say a threat level 1, at least that's what matches up with my field guide" (Clover) "Many small life exists here, I see no villages though, tread carefully, I hear the whistle of poptops" (Austin) "Poptops? I heard their troublesome in numbers, we should set up a camp or base somewhere around, the more control we have of a planet the safer it is" the group wanders around the area and find a ancient archaic device (S.A.I.L) "I detect a message coming from the device, further investigation should be done with caution" Austin checks the device but keeps his revolver out and looks around, after a few moments he checks the message. It seems to be directed to anyone who survived earths demise and was calling them to group up at a place called the ark by using the device. (Austin) "From what I'm getting at here with this old tech... we're gonna need some core fragments, about twenty should do, but we should get a base set up... and soon it's about noon..."

-Archaic Device Camp. Noon-

Austin had set up everyone to do jobs that they were proficient at for efficiency. Clover was out Hunting, Angela was looking for plants of use and plant fibers they could weave into something else. Arthur and Lucas were mining matierials and chopping trees and brought them back to camp for use. Jessie and Ran were scouting, though Ran changed her job to fishing after finding a small lake with some fish in it. Austin was back at the campsite and was using the matierials that Arthur and Lucas brought in to make a small shelter building and some walls to protect the vicinity, this went on for a while till dusk approached. Everyone approached to see a complete base. Austin stands in the center of the area and looks around, he designated every building, or area to be or some use or purpose. He looks at his team and smiles as everyone rests and sets down the supplies each of them gathered. (Austin) "Welcome to Sanctuary everyone, or I think I should say... welcome home". Everyone looks at Austin as he smiled at them and looks around. They all get a feel of nostalgia from the place. (Clover) "feels like a camping trip away from the academy.. but it's anything but that right?" The group nods as they begin to settle down for the night.

-Sanctuary. Night-

The group was all eating the provisions that Clover, Ran, and Angela brought, though cooking was just a bit of a problem. (Clover) "you think your cooking is better than mine than mine? Is that a challenge?" (Austin) "I'm just saying, a little variety is nice, not saying it's bad, what's the phrase again? A spice of life was it?" (Ran) "that's all well and good but we all know I'm the best cook" (Austin and Clover) "who the hell ever said that?" After a bit of bickering they decided just to cook meals together. (Jesse) "oi everybody, found a interestin lookin mine nearby, reckon we could find somethin 'round there" (Ran) "Those would either be filled with something to slaughter or friendlies, we may even find the core fragments we need, you never know right?" Austin nods as he continues eating. After their meal they headed to a building where Austin had set up some beds but there was one predicament. (Austin) "I knew I was forgetting something..." (Ran) "Simple math Angelus-san, there's 7 of us and 6 beds, how'd you manage to mess that up? Idiot..." (Austin) "well I guess I got caught up in making the place look nice, we don't have enough matierials to make another..." (Lucas) "and why is that may I ask?" Austin sighs and points out the window to a wooden construct that spelled out Jesse that's on fire, everyone turned and looked at Jesse with either a disappointed or angry look, Jesse just looks confused. (Arthur) "I shall retire for the night, you fellows can resolve this among yourselves!" Arthur goes to one of the beds quickly and goes to sleep. Lucas and Jesse back up and look at Austin and then head to a bed leaving only three now, and a awkward situation (Austin) "well... I feel a strong sense of awkwardness now..." (Ran and Angela) "Same here sir" (Clover) "What is making all this awkward?" Austin and the two other girls stayed silent as they turned away. After a while of silence and quick bickering the result was Ran and Angela getting their own bed and Austin and Clover sharing one. Austin had his back turned away so he didn't feel odd about sharing a bed, though he was hoping that Clover didn't have any dreams about hunting. (Austin's thoughts) " Well this is violating all sorts of personal space rules, but I guess I can't do a thing about it... hopefully nothing happens while I'm asleep" he turns around for a quick minute and sees that Clover is sound asleep (Austin's thoughts) "wow... she's... surprisingly cute when she's sleeping... what am I saying?.. I can't think of things like this now... I should just sleep" Austin turns back around and shuts his eyes, everything goes dark till the light rises up again. He starts to hear the echoes of his family.

 **Thank you for reading chapter two of the Protectorate Misfits, all feedback is appreciated, and I'm sure you all can see a little ship happening here, anyway that's it for this chapter, till next time**


	3. Chapter 2: Underground Exploration

_Accessing Database... Access granted._

 _Clover Ivy: Protectorate Misfit._

 _Alias: Venus_ _Age: 18 DOB_ _: 05/01/2998_

 _Race: Floran Height: 6'1" Weight: 121lb_

 _Role: Hunter and main cook._

 _Combat skills: Proficient with archaic weapons, she is the quickest fighter on the team._

 _Likes: Meat, Hunting, Stabbing Hates: Fire, Freezing, Vegetables_

 _Defining features: The usual flora look of florans except that she is of blue hues. She wears tribal clothing, usually made from what she kills, she also has clover shapes in her 'hair'._

 _Extra-notes: A interesting Floran, mind of a greenfinger but no capabilities of one. Her speech seems to delve between her native accent and the one she shares with everyone else. **Under no circumstance should she be injected with drysap.**_

 _Lucas Stone: Protectorate Misfit_

 _Alias: Rebel Age:25 DOB: 01/01/2991_

 _Race: Apex Height: 7'1" Weight: 182lb_

 _Role: Trader and Miner_

 _Combat skills: Guriella tactics, favors assault rifles or shotguns. Uses the occasional fisticuffs_

 _Likes: Fisticuffs, Freedom, Rebelions Hates: Big Ape Miniknog, Alarms_

 _Defining Features: Black hair and a dark skin color, he is openly a rebel of the miniknog, often wears makeshift armor over casual clothing._

 _Extra-notes: A miniknog rebel who fled the chaos altogether, he was selfish yet not, he seems to want to return to help the rebellion soon._

 _End of files_

Austin opens his eyes and looks around in a dark room, red lights are on and a alarm is blaring, he advances forward and slashes at anyone in his way with something. He then comes to a room already littered with bodies, all wearing Protectorate gear, he turns one over and then...

-Sanctuary, Barracks. Early Morning-

Austin woke up with a start and and looked around frantically, he noticed that most of the crew was still sleeping, except for Clover and Ran. (Austin) "just a dream... no... a nightmare... I guess I should get ready and look for those two" He gets up and changes into his usual clothing and heads out the building quickly. He looks around and sees the two girls having a sparring match, he sits nearby and watches the two fight and catches his breath from the dream, Clover was moving quick as ever and pelting Ran with arrows while Ran was in a defensive stance and blocking the arrows whilst trying to counter attack. The sparring match went on for a half an hour till they stopped and noticed Austin watching. Austin gets up and claps as he smiles (Austin) "fine fighting you two, always could improve, but fine none the less" (Clover) "you were watching? Regardless I feel like I did better" (Ran) "well I feel like my skills need some work, anyway, what's the plan for today Angelus-san?" Austin thinks for a moment then shrugs (Austin) "let's get breakfast for us and the others first, then we can get to that, though that mine Jesse mentioned should be a POI we should check".

At the mess hall Austin, Ran, and Clover had already set up some food for everyone. Austin sat down and started eating as he took out a tablet and started typing down miscellaneous data. Clover and Ran stood around and talked to each other as they waited for everyone else. An hour passes by before the rest of the team walks in 

(Clover) "and that's the story of why the dorms were on fire, oh it seems everyone is awake now" (Ran) "so that's why they also got rid of the baby fire fluffalo, by the way morning everyone" (Angela) "morning! So Austin how was sleeping with Clover?" Everyone but Clover and Austin give a smirk or chuckle (Austin) "I'm not gonna hear the end of this am I? Regardless we don't focus on that, eat of and rest up, we're going to the mine that Jesse saw, expect trouble" (Everyone) "Ok commander"

-Outside of Sanctuary, East End, Mid-Morning-

Austin checked his revolver and the cylinder for any scratches or anything that needed maintenance, he then reloads the revolver and holsters it as the rest of the group came out. They all hike off to the abandon mine, they meet a surviving human male who's camping right outside (Human) "Whoa, whoa! I don't want any trouble!" Austin raises his hand (Austin) "sir we mean no harm. We are Protectorate members, now I'm assuming you've been living here for a bit, do you happen to have a clue if this mine harbors and core fragments?" (Human) "Protectorate?.. I thought they all perished with earth, many people died from the events... anyway, core fragments? Orange crystals? Yeah I saw some in the boxes around, check around, I hope for the best to you all, if you'd like some mining supplies I could provide some, for the right price. Cmon I got to get pixels somehow" (Austin) "we're ok sir, but I'll have an offer for you after we explore here" the man nods as he salutes the group as they started to descend into the mine. A fork in the mine was soon found (Angela) "a three fork road path, should we split up?" (Austin) "we should stay in groups of two or three, let me think here..." after a bit Austin had set up the teams Jesse and Angela were to go on the left path, as it was the most silent one, Lucas, Ran, and Arthur were to go through the center path, Austin tested the path by simply throwing a rock down it and multiple growls could be heard. Austin and Clover took the right path. (Austin) "everyone keep communicators on, if anyone needs help radio in, if you find something check in"

-Left Path. Jesse and Angela-

Angela looks around wilst holding a tablet of sorts to scan around (Angela) "this planet is interesting to say the least, its environment and geological make up is similar to earth, from my calculations this planet should have enough resources for a few decades, I wish I brought some archeological tools!" (Jesse) "Um... Angela? To be frank here I ain't got a clue of what in Taranation your talkin 'bout, but what I do know is that I see some varmits flyin in" Jesse takes out his dual pistols and starts firing (Angela) "ah Batongs, bat like creatures that sense what's ahead by tasting the air particles, they are relatively weak" she takes out her bow and starts firing. After a few moments the two finish the encounter and move ahead to a small storage room harboring a crate or two, Jesse checks one and find two core fragments and pockets it. Angela opens another crate and finds a Floran oriented spear with poison elements. She also finds three core fragments (Jesse) "well darn, I only found two and a few flares, what you got lady?" (Angela) "three fragments and a new spear, I think Clover might like this" a buzz comes onto the radio (Austin) "hey everyone, back up might be needed... wait hold on... what's it..." a roar could be heard (Austin) "SHIT!! Clover get ba-bbzzztt" a loud crash cuts Austin off (Clover) "Commander in trouble, help quick!" Another crash can be heard followed by some gunshots. Angela and Jesse turn to a tunnel leading lower as gunshots ring from it.

-Center Path. Arthur, Lucas, and Ran-

Center team was battling through a mess of Gleaps, Poptops, and Batongs, they cleaned through them all till they came to a large storage area, they proceeded to loot around ending with 3 core fragments and a few explosives, flares and metals. (Arthur) "so lady Kishiko, what has you looking so happy?" (Lucas) "yeah.. now that I think about it, you have been smiling a bit more than usual, something good happen?" (Ran) "oh it's nothing, just thinking of Clover and Austin, they would make a good pair right?" (Lucas) "hm I dunno, those two are different in many ways, but seems like you adamant about this since it's making you forget to use your usual honorifics". The whole group laughs until they heard the distress message from Austin and Clover, they heard a rumble from beneath. They all looked at each other and started digging down with the explosives they found.

-Right Path. Austin and Clover-

Austin held a flashlight with his revolver out, he moved slowly as he advanced. Clover watched behind Austin, she had grown up in darker places and was well adjusted to the dark (Clover) "you ssshould train your eyesss, it proves useful in these situations" Clover giggles as she looks at Austin struggle with seeing then hears multiple whistling of poptops, Austin starts walking towards the whistling and turns off his flashlight as there's some lights still working. He sees a big poptop, he starts talking as he activates his communicator (Austin) "what the heck?.. Hey everyone, backup might be needed, wait... what's it...". The mother poptop roared and charged at Austin and threw him to another wall of the poptop. Where Austin was standing is now broken chunks of wood and piles of dirt. (Clover) "Commander in trouble, help quick!" The mother poptop takes a swing at Clover, who dodged it and starts taking jabs at it with her spear. Austin started shooting his revolver at the younger poptops. The others were still making their way to the two protectors, who were holding out as much as they could.

Austin gets up and places a hand on a wound that was bleeding. He continued shooting at different targets, reloading after every six shots, Clover continues to distract the mother poptop and stab it but she wasn't making much progress. As the mother poptop readied a swing, a hail of bullets and arrows hit it (Jesse) "Whoa there varmit! You can't go and swing your arms like now!" (Angela) "Hey! You two ok?" (Clover and Austin) "Just fine! Thanks for the help". The rest of the team arrive with a explosion through the cave ceiling, they all coordinate an attack that hurts the mother poptop severely. (Austin) "heavy armaments everyone focus your attacks on the big one!" He starts shooting, everyone follows up on the attack, finally killing the mother poptop, it dissipates and leaves behind 20 core fragments and the rest of the loot in the den, Austin and Clover fall to their knees as their wounds got to them (Arthur) "Sir Austin! Lady Clover! Are you two quite alright!?" (Austin) "If I look alright I think you need new optics Arthur... ugh... Angela, you got any meds on you?" (Angela) "Just some bandages, salves, and a regen stim, I'll administer the treatment soon" Angela tends to the wounded protectors while everyone else checks the crates. Lucas surprisingly found a few USCM assault rifles, he takes one that has a grenade launcher attachment, he hands Austin one with a flashlight attachment and incendary rounds. Jesse and Ran find a few more useful resources for crafting. Arthur opens a few crates and finds a few tools and a large amount circuitry pieces. (Lucas) "is that everything, we should get out, Clover, Austin stay behind yeah?" (Austin) "who gave you command, regardless, heading up would be best, Clover need help getting up?" Clover nods as she grabs Austins hand, both of them support each other while the rest of the team circles around them to protect them.

-Mine Entrance. Dusk-

The man who was camping around the mine looks over at the entrance and sees the group and walks over (Human) "howdy you all, did everything go... well?.. well damn, you two took a beating" (Austin and Clover) "Don't rub it in..." (Jesse) "there was a bunch of nasty critters down there, then one big momma of a poptop!" (Ran) "needless to say, they need some rest, and we also found what we need" (Human) "well I'm glad you all are ok, I been thinking though, can I tag along with you all, maybe I can help" Austin looks up at the man and smiles (Austin) "well I was gonna ask if you wanted to live at the base camp we have, your welcome to follow if you'd like" The man follows along as the group heads back home to rest up, they had plans to activate the device once they rest for the night.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of Protectorate Misfits. All feedback is appreciated and I do hope you enjoyed. That's it for this chapter, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Recovery and The Ark

_Accessing Database... Access Granted._

 _Angela Skye: Protectorate Misfit_

 _Alias: Angel Age: 19 DOB: 12/25/2997_

 _Race: Avian Height: 5'4" Weight: 102lb_

 _Role: Scientist and Medic_

 _Combat skills: She isn't experience in combat and would rather stand back from the fight, she favors small arms and knives_

 _Defining features: Her feathers are a pure white, she always wears a white lab coat that has some colors lining the edges of it, she usually wears casual human attire underneath._

 _LikesHates: Peace, Science, Botany Anarchy, Sacrifice, Rain_

 _Extra-notes: She is quite a prodigy in the field of science, much to her former teachers surprise, she is the main person for detailing planets and providing medical assistance on the team. Her main experience is anything Biological and medical_

 _Ran Kishiko: Protectorate Misfit_

 _Alias: Yin Age: 14 DOB: 02/16/3002_

 _Race: Hylotl Height: 4'4" Weight: 105lb_

 _Role: Archeologist and Scientist_

 _Combat skills: Fights with japan oriented weapons, favors close quarters rather than range. Almost as fast as Clover_

 _LikesHates: Rain, Festivals, Ruins Fire, Florans (excluding clover or greenfingers), Being mistaken for a child_

 _Defining features: She looks child like due to her young age. She wears kimonos or any other traditional clothing of Japan styles. She has a headband covering her third eye and binding some black hair that she got from a experiment_

 _Extra notes: She shows great interest in humans and has made herself look a bit human, though her Hylotl roots are blatant. Her main focus of experience is Chemistry and Archeology_

-Sanctuary, Mid Morning-

Austin and Clover were both asleep, still exhausted from the mine exploration, everyone else was maintaining the base or gathering resources. The human later identified as Alex was camping in the base as there wasn't a free house anywhere. Angela was starting a small garden in the farming area, though it was just for planting more of the local flora. Ran was meditating nearby Angela as she waited for the others to get back. Lucas, Arthur and Jesse were at a workshop area of the base, most of them were just crafting different gear for the team to use, mainly armor. (Jesse) "think the commander would like a new six shooter?" (Lucas) "maybe, but the revolver he had seemed to be a treasure to him, though wouldn't hurt to make one" (Arthur) "Fellow comrades! I have finished the armor you all have asked me to make!" Lucas and Jesse take their sets of armor. They exit the workshop to hand the others their armor. Angela and Ran notice the three as they walk up (Ran) "the gear is already ready? That was pretty fast" (Angela) "very swift indeed, now you all made sure to meet our standards right?" (Lucas) "Thin enough to be underneath your casual wear right? Also how are Austin and Clover, they fainted as soon as we got back right?" (Angela) "Just exhaustion, all they need is rest, also it's those two we're talking about, they don't accept defeat so easily, though I wonder how Austin will react when waking up, Ran put them in the same bed (Arthur) "Ah a romantic decision, nonetheless, you are quite correct Lady Skye, those two have the mighty power that rivals the famous Baron himself, they are true warriors!" (Ran) "Anyway thanks for the armor" (Jesse) "No problem Ran, though your armor looks like we're hiring a child to-" Ran instantly kicks Jesse to quickly shut him up. Ran starts to attack Jesse again but Lucas and Arthur try to restrain her. Angela sighs as she walks away

-Noon-

Austin wakes up and sees Clover who seems to have already dressed themselves (Austin) "hey Clover, you feeling ok from yesterday?" (Clover) "Feelkng great, a bit beaten but I'm fine" Austin gets up and puts on his casual wear, and his jacket, he rolls up his sleeves to examine his wounds then rolls them back down (Austin) "Well a few cuts and such on me, and my ribs could feel better, lets go out and see the others" Austin and Clover head out the barracks and witnesses Lucas and Arthur holding Ran back from Jesse (Austin) "what the bloody hell?.." (Jesse) "Cmon Ran it was just one time I said that!" (Ran) "I'm not a fucking child!" (Arthur Lucas's thoughts) "you kinda are" Angela walks over from her garden (Angela) "Ah.. commander, Clover your awake" (Austin Clover) "do we want to ask?" (Angela) "Jesse being Jesse, that's all" Austin takes out his revolver and fires it into the air getting everyone's attention (Austin) "Well everyone, I was hoping all of you would behave, guess I can't have everything, anyway, report on what happened while I was asleep, also whoever put me in the same bed as Clover I will find out who you are" (Lucas) "Just a upgrade to armor and gear, I made both you and Clover some armor, it's a military type, Scavenger model armor, also Alex, the guy we met, wanted me to give you these shades, said they would look good on ya" Austin equips the armor over his casual clothing and puts on the shades, he adjusts the helmet for a moment then moves a bit (Austin) "feels great Lucas, nice work" Clover reluctantly puts on the armor, she has some trouble with it but eventually gets everything on (Clover) "feels weird, not as comfortable as Floran clothing" (Lucas) "sorry Clover, didn't know what you wanted, this is a close second to comfortable we got" (Austin) "I think she means a different type of comfortable Lucas, remember what most floran armors look like, they don't cover much up" (Jesse) "yeah... lets move away from that, anyway I made somethin for ya commander, another six shooter to kill some varmits or critters, maybe some outlaws also" he throws the revolver which Austin catches and examines (Austin) "nice craftmanship, I'll be sure to use it, anyway I'm gonna need the core fragments then I'll get to work on that machine"

Austin gets the core fragments and starts doing repairs on the machine console, while everyone goes about their business. Arthur and Lucas start constructing a house for Alex to occupy and set up shop, Ran and Angela was studying multiple things and was coming up with different ideas or tests to do, Jesse was chasing some critters with a net he got from Alex, and Clover, she was sitting on the stairs leading to the device console, right behind Austin, she thinks about things to do as she waited for him to finish, a faint whistling could be heard coming from down the steps, a lone poptop seems to have wandered in somehow, though it seems to be passive as it wanders up and bumps it's head into Clover as it reaches he top, it stares at Clover then continues wandering till it bumps into Austin, who looks at it as it stares back (Austin) "huh... there's something you don't see everyday, why isn't this one hostile?" Austin pets the poptop as it gives a happy whistle as it receives it. (Clover) "I believe the term is cute yes?" (Austin) "if you ask me I'd say we're crossing into fucking adorable levels, anyway Ima finish up with this, watch the cute fucker for a moment" Clover holds the poptop and watches the sky as she waits for Austin to finish the repairs. An hour passes by till Austin finishes fixing the device, he fumbles with the buttons a bit then opens a portal to a outpost like area (Austin) "well that's definitely something" the others run up into view and looks at the portal (Jesse) "well ain't that somethin, what in starnation did you do Commander?" (Angela) "by the way, Clover why are you holding a poptop? And why isn't it biting your arm?" (Austin) "The device seems to generate a portal to someplace, possibly the 'ark' the message spoke of, and the poptop, well I don't know, it's kinda just wandered here and started being cute, anyway, lets get moving, I want to check around this ark" Austin jumps through the portal, followed by Clover and the poptop. The others soon jump through.

-The Ark, ???-

The group lands down onto the other side and look around (Austin) "Stay cautious everyone, I'll keep my weapon out, be ready to draw yours if needed" Austin walks further till he saw someone, then more people emerged till a large city like outpost was seen, Austin lowers his weapon and stares at the area, the others seem just as astonished as Austin was. (???) "oh my, you have all the time in the world to look around dears but not when there's the whole universe that needs saving." Austin and he others snap back to reality as they look at the figure in front of them (???) "A pleasure to meet you all Misfits, I am-" (Austin) "Retired Grand Protector, Esther Bright! A pleasure to meet you ma'am, my mother and Miss Portia told me many things about you, how's the collection doing by the way?" (Esther) "Oh my, and here I thought you'd need an introduction, my collection is doing well by the way, though I had to stop for a more important matter, one that puts all lives at stake..." everyone tenses up as Esther leads them towards the far end of the ark.

(Esther) "You 7 and me may be the only protectorates alive dears, but don't let that get you down, there's an evil that must be stopped or else it's the end of all lives" (Austin) "What could ever warrant something in that scale of danger?" Esther starts leading the group through an area full of glyphs depicting a unknown being. (Esther) "A little history lesson will reveal the evil. From what I have researched here there was a being that made all life amongst our stars and further more, between six of the primary races, sorry Jesse dear, your race was just recently discovered" (Jesse) "Quite alright ma'am, please continue" (Esther) "ahem... between the 6 races he bestowed upon powerful artifacts, advancing them through the times, the being is known as The Cultivator. It was a being of creation and good will as there was an evil force that wanted to exterminate all life, The Ruin" everyone stays silent as they wait for more of the lesson (Esther) "Oh dear me, you all are wonderful listeners, anyway, The Ruin is a being that couldn't stand life, wanted to eradicate it, its main purpose is to destroy. The Cultivator fought the abomination to protect everyone but was only able to seal it away, The Cultivator used up all its power to seal The Ruin, and shattered into countless fragments" (Austin) "What can we do then? If a god couldn't kill it what can we do?" (Esther) "we must do what we must, we must gather the artifacts and finish what The Cultivator started, or the other worlds... will follow the way of the Earth..." Everyone falls silent, Ran, Angela, and Lucas fall to their knees as they imagine what could happen to their homeworlds. (Austin) "A fight to save not just the galaxy, but all life to exist... this is a grand task, one with only one shot of doing" Esther puts a hand on Austin's shoulder and signals everyone else to rise (Esther) "a big task yes, but I believe you all have the skills, the strength, everything, to save the universe, especially you Austin, your potential is the highest out of everyone here, I'm sure you can lead them all to success" (Austin) "Well... I'm happy to lead my friends to success, and I believe that we will kill this... thing, for good, you with me everyone?" Everyone looks at Austin and salutes (Everyone) "We're with you Commander! Down with the Ruin!" Esther Bright smiles as she is confidant in the groups future efforts to save the universe. (Esther) "...Asra... why couldn't you as see clearly as them..."

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of the Protectorate Misfits, think they can kill the Ruin and avenge the Earth? Stay tuned for the next chapter. That's it for this chapter, till next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Horrific Excavation

_Accessing Database..._

 _Access Granted_

 _Arthur Vladimir_

 _ERROR: DATA NOT FOUND_

 _Jesse Mcree_

 _ERROR: DATA CORRUPTED_

 _PS: Whoever's in charge of the data base, you got some work to do, also you forgot to fix Austins DOB. Stop messing around and do your job!_

 ** _Database End._**

 _ **-The Outpost, The Beakeasy-**_

The Misfits were in the local bar, though it was pretty empty as a nefarious penguin pirate was terrorizing patrons. Lucas, Arthur, and Clover had gotten a drink for themselves while Austin was going over some things that Esther told him he should do. (Austin) "Well we need to get the ship repaired soon, I'll be setting up the teleporter for the erchius mining facility after getting some things, take some time to relax" Austin gets up from his seat and places some pixels for the drinks. Clover, Ran, and Angela head out as a group, the same for Lucas, Arthur, and Jesse.

Clover, Ran, and Angela were at the Infinity Express buying some supplies. (Ran) "Rope, flares, and a flashlight with batteries, exploration gear ready" (Angela) "well I got our medical supplies, thank Kluex they were selling medical kits and bandages" (Clover) "Yesss that is good, I got food for the trip, and some sweetsss" (Ran) "oh? Sweets for who?" (Clover) "Austin, who else? He likes anything with sugar correct?" Ran just giggles as she nudges Angela. (Ran) "So Ivy-san, what do you think of Angelus-san? You were the first person to talk to him right?" Clover tilts her head as she thinks for a moment. (Clover) "Austin is... a wonderful friend, and a fine warrior, enough of a fighter to fight Nuru I believe. That aside, I always feel welcomed with him, he is as warm as sun" (Angela) "Well you certainly speak more clearer when you describe him, do you not have any feelings for him?" (Clover) "Only feelings I have is feeling of safety. He won't let me, or any of us get hurt, lest he berated himself" Clover walks away and heads to meet up with Austin. Ran and Angela looks at each other and sigh. (Angela) "guess she only sees him as a friend, shame though, they would make a good pair" (Ran) "Yeah, but I think Angelus-san has a different opinion. You see how he gets with Clover, he's barely keeping his professionalism." Angela and Ran laugh as they follow behind Clover.

Lucas and Jesse were checking out Penguin Pete's stock of vehicles. (Pete) "see anything that your interested in?" (Lucas) "Yes but at the moment, we have no need for vehicles though it doesn't mean we can't browse" (Jesse) "fine bikes you got, I can imagine riding one during a gunfight!" (Pete) "These are made for travel, not for combat. Browse all you like though, I ain't running short of stock" Lucas and Jesse continue browsing till Arthur comes into view with a bunch of eggs. (Arthur) "My comrades! I have obtained livestock for later use! So what have you two procured?" (Lucas) "nothing for now Arthur, but anyway we should start meeting up with the others, we got a mission to do soon." (Pete) "Yeah the second you get me those crystals I can have your ship fixed up quick" The three nod as they walk off to meet up with the rest of their team.

 ** _-Protectorate Ship-_**

Austin was imputing coordinates for the Erchius Mining Facility. He knows of the corporation that manages it and was hoping they would be reasonable, though in all seriousness, the place probably went to hell knowing how the corporation just sends people in to die. He finishes imputing the information and sits down beside the ship console and checks his weapons. The Poptop, now named Poptart, from earlier moves towards him and sits down next to him and whistles in a curious tone. Austin pets it as he thinks about things ranging from his family's safety to how he and his crew will survive the quest to kill this ruin.

Austin turns his head as he hears the girls teleport in. (Ran) "Heya Angelus-san! Got everything ready?" (Angela) "I pray that everything is ready to go?" Clover hands a bag to Austin. (Clover) "I bought something you might like. You seem a bit stressed. Try to relax." Austin takes out a soda and a chocolate bar and smiles a bit, whilst blushing a bit, as he cracks open the can. (Austin) "uh... thanks a lot Clover, I really needed this. The coordinates for the facility are in, when the others arrive we can head in" As if on cue, the guys teleport in. (Arthur) "Sir Austin! Are we ready to depart on our next quest!?" Austin nods as he finishes his sweets and gets up. (Austin) "the teleporter is ready, I'll meet all of you down there"

 ** _-Erchius Mining Facility-_**

Austin beams down and takes out his revolver and the revolver Jesse made for him. His team follows him and beam down, each one taking out their weapons. (Clover) "if we see hostiles, they will feel wrath of a Floran weapon" (Lucas) "I'm just ready to use this AR, anyway it's a bit to quiet right?" Everyone nods as they agree silently. They waited for a short moment then tried entering, they were surprised the door was unlocked and grew more cautious. They cleared several rooms finding loose pixels and some clothing lying around. They then came to a mag-locked hatch. (Austin) "Emergency power and security protocol is active, we need to reactivate a generator, seems like it's past this door. I'll go through the vents, everyone stay here and remain vigilant, we don't know what's in here..."

Austin jumps into the vents and crawls through. Hopping into the next room he sees the controls for the power grid and goes over to it. (Austin) "Hm... just do this and that... power should be back shortly" some lights comeback on signaling that the power grid is back up. Austin starts moving again till he hears the ceiling cave in with a few humanoid aliens falling from the new hole. Austin curses as he shoots both of his guns killing all but one that knocks him down then grabs him and starts spewing a volatile substance that Austin moves his face away from. Clover and Lucas run in and kill the abomination and help Austin up. (Lucas) "What in the hell was that thing!?" (Clover) "More importantly are you alright Austin?" (Austin) "One, I don't know what the fuck that was but it's hostile, weapons hot, two, I'm fine, it just got lucky" The two nod as they regroup. A few more of the abominations appear, with Angela telling everyone to call them 'Moontants', they are quickly killed by the group. (Jesse) "Now these are some weird varmits! All gooey and stuff" (Ran) "as gross as they are, I wonder if we can contain one somehow" (Austin, Angela, and Lucas) "Don't even try Ran!"

 ** _-Erchius Mining Facility, Upper Mines-_**

The group head farther down into the facility finding more Moontants, which they exterminate quickly, they arrive to someone slamming their head on a door. Everyone still had their weapons out, Austin steps forward to identify the unknown person. (Austin) "Sir or Madam! We are Protectorate forces! Are you hurt or injured? Do you require assistance?" The civilian turns around revealing the same pink flesh growing on their head, they started walking towards the team with a hammer in hand. (Infected Miner) "It's... in my head... Help... Me... join us..." Austin, Lucas, and Jesse open fire after a moment of processing what's happening. (Angela) "so the things from before were the miners... oh Kluex..." (Ran) "We can only mercy kill them at his point... what we can try to search for survivors though"

The team opens the door that the infected miner was banging their head on. They find a empty room then ascend up a ladder and were met with a gun pointed at them. The safe room of sorts was holding a group of three people, one female miner, whom was holding the gun, and two male miners, one of which was in a state of shock. (Female miner) "Oh wait your not one of those monsters... are you here to help? Please tell me yes" Austin lowers his weapons and nods. (Austin) "since the area is compromised yes, me and my team will evacuate you out after we deal with this problem." (Male miner) "You can't deal with this thing, it will just make you a puppet!" (Angela) "explain what this thing is if you may, we need information on what's happening" (Female miner) "Well first off it started as a simple excavation, we broke into a cave of some sorts, had this big crystal in the center, we didn't know what we did by hitting it with the mining laser... the crystal had a eye on the inside of it, then it... then it started absorbing people, making them... those things..." Austin stops the miner from talking anymore. (Austin) "Ma'am, Protectorate forces shall handle this, for now please remain safe, and this will be over soon" (Female miner) "Take us with you! We don't want to be left here! Besides, I need to find my husband! He's still down there! We need to find him!" Austin looks at the rest of his team as they all nod to him knowing what he'll say. (Austin) "Alright Ma'am, please follow along, stay between my team and your safety is guaranteed. Alright everyone, move out!"

 ** _-Erchius Mining Facility, Lower Mines-_**

The team descends farther into the mines, eliminating any Moontants or infected miners in sight. They start moving faster after hearing the sound of combat and a man yelling. (Male miner) "Get the hell back monsters! I'm not dying justs yet! My Abby is still alive somewhere!" (Abby) "Locke! Hang in there! Help is here!" Arthur, Clover, and Ran charged forward and eliminates the attacking Moontants. (Austin) "Are you ok sir?" The miner named Locke, whom was panting while lowering the pickaxe he was using as a improvised weapon, looks at Austin and nods. (Locke) "never been fuckin better... hell... about damn time some help got here, we've been stranded here for at least three days!" (Abby) "well we don't need to worry about the honey! We have Protectorate soldiers helping us!" Everyone raises their weapons as they hear a screech of some sorts echo throughout he facility. (Locke) "I think that crystal fucker is angry... good let's go end it" (Austin) "leave that to trained personnel sir, we will take care of this" Locke crosses his arm as he raises an eyebrow. (Locke) "Really now? Then word of advice, nothing is hurting that thing besides the mining laser we have set up, there's four switches, gotta flip them then boom." Austin nods as he turns and motions everyone to follow.

 ** _-Erchius Horror Chamber-_**

The misfits arrive at a airlock like door and turns to everyone. (Austin) "seems to be the place, everyone ready? All civilians stay out here till the coast is clear, I don't want anyone getting-." A loud burst of a vent alerts everyone as they look at the way they came and see multiple Moontants and infected miners making their way to them. (Lucas) "Damn! They cornered us!" (Arthur) "Some of us need to stay behind to protect these defenseless miners, I shall valiantly volunteer!" (Ran) "Permission to assist?" (Jesse) "I ain't gonna let any of these varmits harm a soul!" (Angela) "I'll stay behind to provide medical assistance. Take these stims and medkits." Austin grabs the supplies and split them up between him, Clover and Lucas. (Austin) "Alright, you four keep these civilians safe. Do not die, that's an order!" The four nod as they start fighting off the horde. Austin, Clover, and Lucas take their weapons out and move into the chamber.

Upon entering and going to the center of the room, they find the mining laser, and look up to see the monster. Austin pulls out his Matter Manipulator and scans the thing as it stares back. (Austin) "Angela, Ran, I need info on this damn thing quick." (Angela) "Judging from the makeup, looks, and info from the miners, this thing is completely immune to conventional means... hang on for a moment" A few shots rang out followed by a death gurgle of a Moontant. (Angela) "Anyway this thing poses a big risk with our gear, tier 3 danger with possible biological danger. Stay far away from it" (Ran) "Locke-san's advice would be wise to follow! Now hurry and kill the thing Angelus-san!" Austin nods as he, Clover, and Lucas split up from each other and go for the different switches.

Lucas looks at the Erchius Horror as it's eye starts to glow. (Lucas) "What the hell is it?.. oh shit!" Lucas jumps down from his platform as a laser fires his way. Clover and Austin look with surprised then start moving as the laser gets aimed at them. After activating all the switches, Austin readies up the mining laser and fires it into the Erchius Horror, making it screech out in agony. (Austin) "Yeah take that!" (Clover) "It was effective. We must fire again! Wait... more Moontants! From the crystal!" Austin dives out of the way as Lucas fires a grenade from his assault rifle killing or injuring the reinforcements. Clover combos a quick strike attack onto the surviving enemies.

They repeat their tactic until they needed one more shot. The Erchius Horror has caught on what was happening and started spewing out Moontants all over the mining laser. Lucas does his best at clearing all the Moontants as Clover and Austin get the switches but the Erchius Horror kept the three on their toes. (Austin) "Damn this thing just doesn't want to give up! We got the switches but it's guarding the laser." (Lucas) "how fast can you activate it?" (Austin) "It will take me a moment, enough time for it to attack me. Shit this is gonna be difficult since it keeps spawning those things." (Clover) "maybe we can do a feint. Make it waste an attack to buy time." (Lucas) "Sounds like a plan, who's going though?" Austin takes out his assault rifle and starts running towards the mining laser and shoots the Moontants around it, he starts activating the laser slowly so he can dive out the way, but the Erchius Horror has a different plan. (Lucas) "Austin behind you!" Austin turns and gets grappled by a Moontant and is locked where he is. The Erchius Horror stares down at Austin and charges it's laser. (Austin) "Shit! Get this thing off me!" Lucas aims his rifle but lowers it as Clover runs to Austin and impalas the Moontant through the head and grabs Austin, dragging him out of the way of the laser. (Clover) "Are you ok Aussstin?" (Austin) "never better Clover, thank you, now let's finish this thing!" Austin gets back up and activates the mining laser and fires the final shot into the abomination making it screech and shatter. Another miner falls down from the crystal and gets up as they look around, it seemed to be the foreman. (Foreman) "Ugh... thanks for the help strangers... the thing almost turned me into another monster." Austin nods as he holsters his weapons, the same for Clover and Lucas. Everyone else entered the chamber after they heard the Erchius Horror perish. (Austin) "Well seems like everything is under control now. Regardless, even if the area is safe now I'd rather this area be quarantined and lock down after everyone is evacuated" (Foreman) "I intend to do that, then I'm gonna sue the hell out of the higher ups." (Austin) "well that's your thing sir, if I may ask, are there any Erchius crystals we can obtain? We have a ship that needs to be repaired." The foreman nods as he leads everyone to the next room and activates a drill that drills out about two to three times the Erchius crystals they need. (Locke) "Damn you all got lucky. This node was rich." (Abby) "let's get out of here now, I'd rather not stay here." (Everyone) "Agreed" Everyone teleports out to the outpost

 **-The Beakeasy-**

Everyone from the facility and the Misfits all gather at the Beakeasy to relax for a bit. The miners having some decent meals and drinks after the ordeal and the Misfits grabbing celebratory drinks. (Austin) "Who's gonna hold their liqueur the most this time around? Arthur and Jesse you two don't count as one of you just processed the stuff for a Human reaction and one of you just burns it." (Arthur) "I suppose that's understandable comrade." (Jesse) "Meh... I'll still be takin a good ol drink if I want one." (Austin) "That aside who feels lucky here?" The ones drinking aside from Austin are Clover, Ran, Angela, and Lucas. (Clover) "Bottomsss up I believe it's said." (Lucas) "After seeing those things, yeah I'm gonna need one." (Ran) "Well... why not, not like anyone's gonna stop me, though I'll start light." (Angela) "I'll sit this one out Austin, Incase one of you drink a bit more than you can handle." Austin nods as he orders four drinks. They all settled for the cheapest thing the Beakeasy had as all the expensive stuff wasn't in stock. After a while of the teams little drinking competition Clover came out on top for the contest with Austin being in second and Lucas being third. Ran had given up on her first drink. (Austin) "Ha! I had a feeling that.. *hic* That our favorite Floran would... *hic* win!" Austin giggles as he was extremely drunk, he didn't seem to be holding his liqueur that well though he did have ten drinks. (Angela) "Oh Kluex, I guess he's having too much fun..." (Lucas) "No kidding he's lost all professionalism." Lucas then turns to everyone else in the Beakeasy. (Lucas) "Before anyone does it, no videos or photos of the Commander, I'm sure he'd appreciate you not taking them." Ran and Jesse seemed a bit disappointed that no recordings of this was gonna be around. The mining team nods as they go back to talking with each other after looking at Austin hugging Clover in his drunken state. (Clover) "Austin... you may want to get sssome rest right now, you seem a bit out of it." (Austin) "Haha... sure whatever you *hic* say darlin... how about we both get some rest?.." Clover seemed a bit taken aback while Ran and Jesse start laughing. Lucas starts walking over to Austin while Angela and Arthur stand by. (Arthur) "Ah a sudden courting perhaps?" (Angela) "I'm sure it's just him being drunk, but I don't think Ran is gonna let him hear the end of this." Lucas puts his arm on Austin's shoulder in a friendly manner as he brings him away from Clover. (Lucas) "Well your certainly enjoying yourself. By the way you'll thank me for this later." Lucas knocks Austin out with a right hook as he then carries them with one arm. Everyone watched with a surprised look. (Angela) "For Kluex's sake was that necessary?!" (Jesse) "Well I'll be darned, never thought you'd do that to stop his embarrassment." (Ran) "Aw and it was getting interesting for the two." (Arthur) "That it was lady Ran but perhaps this is for the best." (Clover) "Isss he okay? You didn't hurt him too much yesss?" (Lucas) "Only knocked him out, if I wanted to hurt him more he would of been flying, anyway let's head back home." The two miners Abby and Locke walk up to Lucas before the Misfits left. (Abby) "if it's not too much to ask can me and Locke come with you?" (Locke) "We want to help you out in any way we can." Lucas looks at the others as they wait for him to answer. (Lucas) "I suppose we can accept your help, but it will depend on our commander's decision when he wakes up tomorrow." (Abby) "Thank you kind Protectorate!" (Locke) "I'm sure you all are doing your best though, we... we heard what happened to Earth... damn shame, I also hear you guys are trying to solve this... good luck all of you." (Lucas) "Thanks for the sympathy sir but we don't need luck, we are the Protectorate Misfits, we get through everything together." The group nods as they then start heading home to rest for a while.


	6. Chapter 5: Sanctuary Developement

**-Sanctuary, Morning-**

Austin wakes up with a major headache. Everyone but Clover, whom was just getting dressed in casual clothing, was gone. Clover notices Austin whom turns away as he starts to get up and dressed as well. (Clover) "Morning Austin, did you rest well?" (Austin) "Yes I did... where's the others? They head off to do something?" (Clover) "Ran and Angela are thinking of making a lab... Arthur wantsss to ssset his farm up which he already did, with using the farming area we had, just only live stock right now. Jesse is somewhere, and Lucas is talking with the two miners we reunited back at the mining facility." (Austin) "So we basically have a lot of things to do?" Clover nods as the two both finish dressing up in casual clothing as head out of the barracks.

Austin decided to see Lucas and the two miners first. (Lucas) "Hey Austin, sorry about knockin you out, but better save you from the embarrassment right?" (Austin) "Yeah no problems here with that Lucas, but I'm sure Ran still got some damning things to say. Either way, you two, Abby and Locke right?" (Abby) "Well it's Abigail but Abby is fine." (Locke) "Yeah nice to meet you formally Austin, your friend here has caught us up with this place. Nice place to be honest." (Austin) "This place is a new home for us so we try to make it as nice as we can." Locke nods as he and Abby look at each other. (Locke) "say do you all have the time to help us make a house for ourselves?" (Abby) "We we're thinking of opening up a shop of sorts, we already know your other resident Alex is already selling things but we'll try to provide ore and materials you can use." (Austin) "Sounds fine with me, I'll gather up everyone and draw up some plans once we can get focused."

Austin fires his gun into the air getting the rest of his team to gather up, Alex joined up with everyone as well to see what was happening. (Austin) "Alright people, I know we all had a bit of a rough time, minus Alex, but now let's focus on getting some more work done. Misfits this place will be serving as both our base and our home." (Angela) "I can see where your taking this Austin. So we are gonna build the place up some more?" (Austin) "In a sense yes, let's get some actual houses up and possibly expand, and remember Misfits, civilians are the first priority. They get the first honor of having the houses." Everyone nods as they all get to work getting materials for construction. Lucas, Arthur, Abby, and Locke all went to get wood, stone, and possibly some ores while they mined for resources. Clover, Jesse, and Alex went to forage for plant materials for giving some natural looks to the place. Austin, Angela, and Ran stayed back and did all the planning for the two houses for Alex and the miner couple.

 **-Lumber And Mining Group, Mid Morning-**

Lucas and Arthur were chopping down a few trees while the miners were getting stone and such from the areas that the trees formerly were. (Abby) "So... Lucas was it? What are you and your team like?" (Lucas) "We were friends for most of our years at the academy, Austin was a good tech guy, always had his nose in technology. Clover well she's a good fighter but she's above average in various subjects as well. Ran and Angela, they're our science team in a sense, Angela has a knack for identifying planets details and anything biological. Shes also our doctor. Ran she's a specialist in chemistry and has a favor for ruins or old places. Arthur here was formerly a farmer, still is but combat wise he's the hardest of us to put down. Jesse is our scout, enough said with him due to how he is. Finally there's me. I was from a trading family and a former miner, didn't like how it was back in the mines and city." (Locke) "Sounds like you had a bad time there, but hey at least you have friends, very experienced ones at that." (Abby) "I can tell you all have a good chance of changing the universe for the better." Lucas smiles as he goes back to gathering resources.

 **-Foraging Group, Mid Morning-**

Clover uses her matter manipulator to cut down a few vines and grasses so she could decorate a building to remind herself of her home. Jesse was just fiddling with his guns out of boredom. Alex grabs some flowers and other flora that appealed to the eye, he was using Jesse's M.M as Jesse again was still standing around fiddling with his guns. (Alex) "So while we're out here doing this, what's it like being one of you guys?" (Jesse) "What do ya mean by that exactly?" (Alex) "Like being a Protectorate Misfit, I want to know what it's like." (Clover) "Very dangerous as of now, Austin isss willing to take risksss if he can avoid us getting hurt but danger is going to be around at every corner... I hope he doessnt get too hurt..." (Alex) "You seem to have some respect for him." (Clover) "He wasss the first person I talked to in the academy and the first person to be my friend. I don't know what he was like before but he isss a great human." (Alex) "Sounds like you like him a lot if you get what I mean." Jesse just chuckles as Clover tilts her head. (Clover) "I like him a lot yes, he's a very good friend. I want Austin to be safe and happy." Alex gives a disappointed sigh as he continues gathering things. (Alex) "Well let's get back to work right? We don't want to be stuck out at night." Clover and Jesse nod as they go back to what they were doing.

 **-Sanctuary, Noon-**

Austin, Ran, and Angela was standing around a large table littered with different designs and plans for houses. Poptart was walking all over the table and whistles a tune that Austin played nearby it. (Austin) "Poptart stop walking on the table, come here you." Austin grabs the poptop and holds it like a teddy bear as Angela and Ran look at a few more plans. (Angela) "Well with the poptop out of the way, this stone brick style should look well for the couple or are we going with a log cabin?" (Ran) "The cabin can be for Alex-san. The two lovers should get the stone bricks." (Austin) "Sounds good, anything else we want to plan if we want?" (Angela) "Well if it's not too much to ask Austin, I'd like to suggest we get a large enough building for a lab. Something me and Ran can work with." (Austin) "Hm, well I got an idea on my data pad hold on let me pull it up." Austin takes out a tablet from his jacket and places it on the table as a hologram of a decently sized facility is displayed. (Austin) "I had plans to make a lab or a facility to build all we need there, I even labeled everything. Chemical lab, Gene research, and a Medical wing, might as well put the place of medicine where all our science supplies are going." (Angela) "Wow... you have a lot of time on your hands if you just drew this up for later." (Austin) "I guess me and my family have a knack for this type of stuff, my mother and sister are off on a different planet much bigger than Earth, they have a colony over there... I hope they're alright." (Ran) "I'm sure they're fine Angelus-san. You can leave to go visit them if needed." (Austin) "No, I need to be here for you all, you all are the only friends I have at the moment. If I lost all of you..." (Angela) "We understand Austin, you must be very stressed right now but we won't leave you." (Ran) "Yeah Angelus-san, no need to worry we are all friends to the end yes?" Angela and Ran both put a hand on Austin's shoulder as he smiles a bit.

After a few moments of comfort Ran decided to have some fun. (Ran) "So Angelus-san, what do you think about Ivy-san?" Austin immediately blushes as he turns away and Angela just smiles while trying to conceal a small laugh. (Ran) "So what do you think of her?" (Austin) "She's... she's a good friend! That is all." (Angelus) "Come on Austin everyone can see you like her, well except Clover, just talk to us about it. Besides, you two would make a great couple." Austin was a bit flustered but after calming down some he turns back whilst still red from blushing. (Austin) "I... I do love her, but... I want to take things slow, especially with how she is, oh gods I feel like a protagonist in a Hylotl romance show..." (Ran) "Well you kinda are one at the moment." (Angela) "Well what do you like about her?" Austin sighs as he thinks for a moment then smiles. (Austin) "I'd be generic if I said everything, I love that Clover doesn't need me, she's independent, she doesn't need help, and most importantly... she's the first one who talked to me without a reason.. no tricks no ulterior motive to get on my good side... just a nice little ask for help was our first conversation." (Angela) "So you like the independent type of girls?" (Austin) "Yeah, I like girls who can stand up for themselves without leeching off of someone. Clover needs some help sometimes but at least she doesn't take the credit." (Ran) "Oh yeah, there were some other students that claimed your work as their own. Can't believe that people so dishonorable like that exist." Austin smiles as he nods to Ran. (Austin) "Well after being friends with Clover she has been quite a friend, I don't think I had problems after we started hanging out." The three laugh as they hear the others arrive. (Austin) "Ah everyone I see we have the supplies. Let's get to work yes?" Everyone nods as some of them cheer or start working.

 **-Afternoon-**

The group finishes the houses for the Abby and Locke, and Alex. The couple smiles as they see the job well done and Alex looks at his home with a satisfied look. (Abby) "Oh its wonderful! Right honey?" (Locke) "It's a great home alright, thanks Misfits." (Alex) "I can say the same as well. Always fancied a log cabin. Thanks." The Misfits nod as they return the thanks. (Austin) "Nothing we couldn't do. Just enjoy your new home all of you. Now Misfits we seem to be a bit strapped for room. Any ideas where we can expand?" (Angela) "Well I believe to the west we have a great fertile area for farming and raising animals for biological resources and food, to the east towards the mines, we have a bit of a mountain in the way but past that is a large lake and the aforementioned mine so we'd have resources at the cost of either making a tunnel or clearing the mountain for ease of travel." (Lucas) "I think towards the east would be a good idea." (Ran) "I'd like some easy access to water, for a bit of a reminder of home." (Arthur) "I would rather have a land fertile to grow our provisions. A valiant group such as ourself needs sustenance!" (Jesse) "I reckon a good farmin land can help us in the long run but it's your choice Austin." (Clover) "I know Austin knows best. I trust him." Austin stays silent as he thinks for a moment. While true having farm land would help for food supplies that are slowly dwindling but if the soil is that good then the matter manipulators can just transfer it to the east. The resources gained from the mine or even the excavation of the mountain would help as well providing research on the planet composition more accurately and provide the team with more gear but at the cost of time and energy. (Austin) "Damn... what to do... well I suppose we could move the soil from the west if needed right? But that leads to the mountain in the way of the lake and mines... how should we deal with that..." Austin was deep in thought as his team could tell how much thought he was in. The miners step in as Austin was struggling. Locke seemed to be calling someone now. (Abby) "If it's not too much to offer we could call up our co-workers I'm sure they'd be happy to help after you saved us." Locke was talking with said co-workers at the moment as Austin turned to them. (Austin) "Well... if they don't mind then I suppose it's ok... anyway if my calculations are correct, judging from how much distance it was to get to the mines, we should have enough space to make a few more houses... about three large ones if we just want some houses for ourselves." (Angela) "Only three? I guess we got some people living in the same house I suppose, Ran your with me." (Lucas) "Guess it's the guys living in the same house." Austin stays silent as he looks at Clover then at the rest of the group that was giving him a smug look as if to suggest something. He sighs as he looks at Clover. (Austin) "Guess your with me again Clover, we should all rest up and think about this before the miners arrive." Everyone nods as they head to the messhall building that was of little use due to how small the group was. They all rested for the rest of the day."

 **-Sanctuary, Morning, 1 Day Later-**

Everyone was already up with plans of what to do. The miner couple met up with their co-workers who had their tools and some machinery ready. The Misfits all had their plans for their homes and their matter manipulators ready to go. (Miner Foreman) "Well it's an honor to help you al out. Time to repay the favor eh?" (Austin) "Correct sir, my team shall also be helping, so let's get to work yes?" The miners and the Misfits started walking east to get to work.

The group decided to excavate the entire mountain altogether. The miners were using their usual tools with the foreman driving a drill. The team took out their matter manipulators and started from the top of the mountain while the miners started with the bottom. The excavation went smoothly albeit with some interference from some hostile poptops that Poptart started fighting off. The group worked quickly finishing the job in about a few hours.

 **-Sanctuary, Residential Area. Noon-**

With the excavation done everyone was taking a breather for some lunch and to chat. The mountain was gone and the resources obtained are piled neatly enough for quick use to start building a wall around the new area. (Foreman) "Well that was done quicker than estimated! Those Matter Manipulators made quick work of the top half!" (Austin) "Could've been faster, we need some things to augment these a bit more. With what I know I believe I can tinker with these a bit to add more functions and to upgrade existing functions." (Foreman) "I'd like to see how those things work at max efficiency then! Anyway moving on, I thought I was imagining this but are you perhaps the son of the Angelus family?" Everyone was looking at Austin, the miners curious about Austin and his team seeing if he's uncomfortable talking about it. (Austin) "Yes... I am why do you ask?" (Foreman) "Just wondering, you never really get to see someone from your family so far away from Utopia." (Clover) "Utopia? What is Utopia?" (Austin) "It's a city on my home planet called New Earth. The capitol to be exact. My family, well... my father is the current president of the GENE Corporation the government, military, economic, and research command of the planet." Austin looks away as he doesn't want to continue talking which everyone silently acknowledges. They all return to work this time building the houses and walls, taking much faster due to the the Misfits' Matter Manipulators. They finish relatively fast due to all the planning they did and ended by the afternoon. The miners that came to help bid farewell after they finished making the walls, that are now stone including the first wall, with a decently good job despite being miners.

(Austin) "Well I guess that's that, now we have even more of a reason to call this place home." (Lucas) "Though I gotta say we all have our own style for building." Everyone agrees as they look at each of the three buildings. The one Lucas, Jesse, and Arthur were gonna live in looked like a house you'd find in the country. (Jesse) "Reckon I'll see some of Arthur's livestock wanderin 'round here." (Arthur) "It is a warm home comrades! I cannot wait to rest and have drink with you all!" Angela and Ran smiled as they looked at their house. They had used some iron to plate the outside of the house with a white shine and had it placed in the center of the lake. The place looked akin to a lab or clinic but was too small to be efficient, though it was still nice as it looked like a pearl in the lake. (Angela) "Looks very pure and well kept if you ask me." (Ran) "I like it! Close to the water as well!" (Angela) "Actually it's been getting hotter it seems yes? Maybe we should have a swim at some point to cool off." The team either agrees or laughs as they all like the idea. Austin and Clover then look at their house. It was entirely wooden, on the outside anyway, it had vines and vegetation all around it making it look like a small forest was around it giving it a house in the woods sort of feel. (Austin) "I used to live in the woods before, this brings back some memories." (Clover) "It is like my home back in the village... now that I think about it we have a mission for the Floran artifact yesss?" Austin nods as he starts walking to his home. (Austin) "We can start exploring when we get some rest. I'll get the ship ready in the morning." Everyone heads to their home to rest for the time being.

 **-Austin's Home, Midnight-**

Austin's team were all resting as far as he knew. He on the other hand, was initiating a call to New Earth. He waits a few seconds till a nun answers his call. (Nun) "Oh Austin it's been a while! How is my favorite child doing? Are you well? Have you gotten hurt? Do you need your medicine again?" Austin raises a hand for the nun to see. (Austin) "I'm fine mom... it's just that I was worried for you, and my big sister..." (Nun) "Oh speaking of which you have a new sister! A young Draconis, I adopted her after finding her abandoned in a alley, poor girl, anyway they're both awake so I can go get them if you'd like." Austin gives a small smile as he nods. (Austin) "That would be nice... I may need some more meds though, the usual, mother. I'm running a bit low." The nun nods as she walks out of view and can be slightly heard talking to someone. Austin takes out his MM and materializes a syringe filled with some sort of grey liquid. He injects it to himself and sighs as he disposes of the syringe. (Austin) "That should last for another week..." The nun walks back into view with two girls, the aforementioned Draconis girl standing at about 2'9" and had green scales and hair. The other girl was of adult age and looked relatively Human albeit she had some fox features such as ears and a tail, both her hair and tail were silver colored. (Draconis) "Who is the big boy?" (Fox Girl) "Oh it's you little brother. I heard what happened to Earth... it must be hard." (Draconis) "That's big brother? It's nice to meet you big bro! I'm Chelsea!" (Austin) "Nice to meet you Chelsea, and yes Luna it is hard here... though I got some friends to back me up... my whole team survived and we have a colony set up. Should be smooth sailing for a good while, and we have a big mission to do." (Luna) "Well that's nice to hear 'Blue' anyway have you come over 'that' yet?" (Austin) "We don't talk about that Luna..." (Luna) "I guess not, well it's late, I'm surprised your up, anyway see you little brother." Austin waves as Luna and Chelsea leave and the Nun waves before shutting off the call. Austin stands around for a moment before heading upstairs. He enters Clover's room and looks over her for a moment. (Austin) "...cute as always... sweet dreams..." Austin exits Clover's room silently and heads to his as he lays down on his bed and closes his eyes. Tomorrow was bound to be filled with hectic events. He just hopes nothing happens.


	7. Chapter 6: Floran Findings

**-Austin's Home, Morning-**

Austin was awake early due to him securing the package his mother has sent to him. He packs everything up into his MM inventory before anyone else was awake. He stands around the kitchen of his home and ponders if he should make anything, he knew Florans have a high metabolism and thus eats plenty of food. He cooks something up quickly using some meat and eggs that Clover had bought and stored away when the group was at the outpost. He finishes up and places a plate down at a table for Clover. He then inspects the package more thoroughly. He identifies a few syringes with the same grey liquid and a new firearm to use. A revolver with different ammo options. He had many options for ammunition each varying in his personal energy consumption. (Austin) "Well thank you mother... this will help me out." Austin turns as he hears Clover walk down still wearing her sleeping clothes and looking a bit drowsy. (Clover) "Your up early..." (Austin) "And a good morning to you too Clover. I made breakfast for you, help yourself." Clover eats and notices the new gun Austin has. (Clover) "A new weapon?" (Austin) "Yeah my mother sent me this, high tech revolver. Unique ammo and such. And only I can use it." Clover tilts her head as she's slightly confused by the claim. (Austin) "It has a DNA reader on the handle. It reads my prints and locks up if it's not mine. Best case scenario someone gives up on using it. Worst case of someone trying to bypass it, it self detonates." Clover looks a bit surprised at the measures taken to keep the weapon from being used. (Clover) "issn't that dangerous? What will happen if it makesss mistake?" (Austin) "better that than risk weapons being taken. GENE forces don't like it when people get ahold of their gear without authorization." Clover looks amazed at the measures GENE forces would go through to keep their tech in check. Clover finishes eating and then gets up from her seat to go change into. She comes back and looks at Austin. (Clover) "What shall we do today?" (Austin) "Well we need to find the artifacts right, so let's start with the Floran one. Got a clue where we could investigate?" Clover remains silent as she looks uncomfortable then nods. (Clover) "We can try my home village. My greenfinger may know where to look. She is very wise." Austin nods as he looks at Clover with some suspicion as why she stayed silent for the moment but he doesn't push for information. He leaves the house and goes to see the others.

 **-The Clubhouse-**

Lucas, Arthur and Jesse were all playing poker with Lucas winning this time around. They decided to reference their house as the Clubhouse due to Lucas having a bar inside it and the fact that the three plan to get some arcade machines and other entertainment furnitures to decorate around. (Lucas) "And that's another win for me, pay up guys." (Jesse) "Well I'll be, you win again Lucas." (Arthur) "Lady luck is smiling upon you comrade!" They all laugh as they continue having fun. Lucas speaks up after a bit of time passes. (Lucas) "So place your bets guys, think the leader will confess to Clover anytime soon, I don't know why but I'm feeling lucky. 500 pixels he will." (Jesse) "Well I reckon he's gonna be too shy to say anythin, 500 he doesn't." (Arthur) "I'll stay out of this bet, Love is a mysterious thing. Best to just let it take course." They all laugh as they turn to hear a knocking on the door. Austin walks in with a smile on his face. (Austin) "Morning guys, how you all doing? Good I'm guessing judging by the laughter and such. Get your gear and ready up, we're heading to a Floran village, Clover's home village to be precise. She didn't seem happy about it so get ready with whatever we may need." (Lucas) "Shit, if Clover ain't happy about this then there's a problem." (Arthur) "It is hard to shaken lady Clover's resolve, what sort of evils is her home surrounded by." (Jesse) "Whatever it is, it ain't good." (Austin) "My thoughts exactly guys, now I already had something in mind that I got ordered quickly from a guy I know, I'll be heading to the outpost, meet me on the ship, Penguin Pete should be done with the repairs now." The three nod as they go and get ready.

 **-The Lab-**

Angela and Ran were up in their makeshift lab inside of their home, they were studying the different plants and materials of the planet. (Angela) "Well the planet's composition is rather similar to earth, the plants here do have some better genes than the usual produce in mind." (Ran) "Meh, I can't vouch for that, that's all you Skye-san." Angela giggles a bit as she goes over to a medical worktable and makes a few salves and bandages. (Angela) "By the way, may I ask something of you Ran?" (Ran) "What is it?" (Angela) "Why are you so fixated on Austin pairing up with Clover so much? I mean I'm as interested in it as the next person but you seem to want it to happen." (Ran) "Come on Skye-san! I know you want to see if there can be a hybrid child between them, and I want to see it happen due to how perfect they are for each other! Think about it. Angelus-san cares so much for Clover and she does too! It's the perfect couple!" Ran almost starts to blurt out more things until Angela covers her mouth as Clover walks in. (Angela) "Oh Clover! Didn't Austin remind you to knock first when entering a room." (Clover) "Oh apologiesss, but Austin is having us go on another mission. We are going to look for the Floran artifact... in my home village..." (Angela) "You don't seem to happy about that." (Clover) "I wish not to say anymore..." Angela and Ran look at each other with skeptical looks. (Ran) "Fine we won't push it Ivy-san but do tell us when you think it's best." Clover nods as she leaves to go to the ship.

 **-The Outpost-**

Austin was in a shady part of The Outpost. He was waiting for his contact. A rough looking penguin waddles up to him with a box. (Penguin) "So you have a little weed problem?" (Austin) "So to speak in a way, they're a problem now and I need to how do you say, trim them a bit." (Penguin) "Well I may have a spare weed wacker for you." (Austin) "Well I'll certainly be bringing the heat." (Penguin) "So how does a thousand pixels sound." Austin shows some irritation as he shakes his head. (Austin) "Now I know I wanted to be descrete Gulliver but there's a limit to my patience." (Gulliver) "Come on now kid I know your a twisted fuck underneath that neat and polite Protectorate mask. You can at least pay." Austin smiles with a dark intent hidden away in it as he takes his revolver out and switches to a explosive round as he shoves the barrel towards the Penguin's mouth. (Austin) "How about I pay 100 and you don't lose your beak? I'll make sure to conpensate you on my own time yes?" The penguin named Gulliver shivers a bit as he places the box down and kicks it a bit towards Austin. He then leaves after receiving pay as Austin holsters his gun. He picks up the box and opens it, taking a flamethrower out. He smiles as he stores it away into his MM and heads out to the ship. He needs to make sure his friends don't investigate this, he already hides enough things from them.

 **-Protectorate Ship-**

Everyone but Austin was on the ship. They were all heavily geared up. Arthur had a makeshift shield equipped along with his hammer, Angela had more medical supplies then normal. Clover was equipped with more spears and the poison one she had before. Jesse was packin a few more rounds in and had a he bought off Alex rifle ready. Lucas checked his AR and had a bandolier of grenades ready. Ran had her usual gear but added with some molotovs. Everyone looks at each other and nods in a silent understanding of how cautious they should be this time around. Austin boards the ship and walks to the controls. He dumps a few canisters of Erchius fuel into the ship and then looks at Clover. (Austin) "Alright, Clover you put the coordinates in. Everyone this mission is to find a trace of where the Floran artifact may be. Clover has an idea of where we can look but she is uneasy about this. Be cautious, be ready, and weapons hot if we meet hostile." (Everyone) "Roger Commander!" Clover inputs the coordinates and the ship starts traveling at light speed towards the destination. They arrive to a planet covered in jungles. (Clover) "This is my home planet, Toxica. There's many toxic plants and poisonous predators so be careful. Austin nods as he goes to beam down first.

 **-Toxica, Afternoon-**

Austin lands in a somewhat open area. The others follow as well and they all aim their weapons one way or the other. (Angela) "This planet... high toxic levels not just the plants but some of the air as well, dangerous terrain, hostiles around possibly. We should be careful of some toxic air pockets scattered about." (Austin) "Thanks Angela, Clover got an idea of where your village is from here?" (Clover) "To the east, but be careful. The beasts are stirring today... I can feel it." (Austin) "Ok everyone, proceed cautiously."

After what feels like a few hours of walking and shooting anything that gets too close, the group finds a gate with large wooden walls accompanying it. A arrow is shot near Austin's foot, causing the team, except clover to aim their weapons up. They see a bulky Floran with a large spear looking down at them with Floran archers to his side. (Floran) "Who daresss come near Floransss home?" (Clover) "Please hold your arrowsss! It is me! I request to see Greenfinger Rafflesia!" The Big Floran looks at Clover then signals for the gates to open. (Floran) "It isss fellow home Floran! Open gatesss!" The gates open and the team walks through. All of them were still cautious. The big Floran looks at the group then leads them to where this Greenfinger Rafflesia is. As the group follows behind they hear whispers. (Feminine Floran) "Many different meatsss. Which one to take?" (Masculine Floran) "Ssstab sssmall fish girl. Then ssstab bird brain then monkey man..." the Misfits did not feel at ease with the Florans here. Austin got a few good looks at them and he could tell something wasn't right. The group is lead to a big building with guards posted at the entrance. The guards move aside as they are let through by the big Floran. Austin leads his group the rest of the way.

 **-Greenfinger Home-**

The group comes to a room with a single Floran inside messing with some vials of some sort of liquid. (Clover) "Greenfinger Rafflesia?" The Floran turns around, they were green like any other Floran but had a flower on top of their head that looked like the Rafflesia flower. They also had a feminine shape so it was somewhat safe to assume that it was a she. This seemed to be Greenfinger Rafflesia. (Rafflesia) "Hm? Oh Clover it is you! You have been gone for a long time yes?" (Clover) "Yes Greenfinger... it has been a while..." (Rafflesia) "Now I know this visit is something much more, do tell me what it is." (Austin) "Well you see wha-." Austin gets cut off by the Greenfinger who's tone is assertive. (Rafflesia) "I asked Clover, not you human." Austin stays silent as he holds back the others from causing trouble. Ran and Jesse looked irritated and Angela, Lucas and Arthur were trying to remain calm. (Clover) "Yes... well we are trying to find something... a Floran artifact... do you know anything about that Greenfinger?" Rafflesia thinks for a moment as she tries to answer her question. (Rafflesia) "A Floran artifact? Hm... I may have something to go on, but let's wait on that! We need to welcome you back to your home!" Rafflesia starts walking towards the exit till Austin stepped in the way. (Rafflesia) "What do you want human?" Her tone was borderline disgusted as she showed a face of anger just looking at Austin. (Austin) "We don't have time for what I'm assuming is stalling, we need information now, the fate of all life is at stake." (Rafflesia) "Hm yeah I don't know, your kinda rude and your making a bad impression for Clover, how could she have such a insubordinate followe-." (Austin) "I. Am. The. Commander. Show some damn respect for me trying to tolerate your shit." Most of the Misfits grin as they hear Austin and Rafflesia is utterly stunned that Austin is the leader. (Rafflesia) "How can a human like you be able to lead a Floran, it should be the other way around!" (Austin) "The Protectorate works differently Greenfinger Rafflesia, anyone can be a leader, they just gotta prove it." Rafflesia seemed to be angered as she looks at the rest of the group then at Clover. (Rafflesia) "How could you be led by this human? Your better than this Clover." (Clover) "Austin is a wonderful human, he is smart, he is caring of his allies more than himself, and he can fight well. I vouch for everyone on this team for their combat skills." (Rafflesia) "Is that so?.. then I want to see it... let's have some fun." Rafflesia grins as she snaps her fingers calling the big Floran and some guards. (Rafflesia) "take a deep breath or get beaten down." She throws a few small bags filled with powder at the group getting Angela, Lucas, Ran, and Jesse. Arthur was hit across the head with a club, temporally shutting him down. Austin and Clover both grab their weapons. Rafflesia has Clover get hit across the head, making her fall to the floor. She looks over to where Austin is and sees Rafflesia pushing away the gun as a bang goes off with a bigger second one going off. As Clover vision fades she sees Rafflesia take out a knife and stab Austin in the gut with it. She reached out as she slowly looses consciousness. (Clover) "A-Austin... n-no..." Clover blacks out. Rafflesia looks at the downed Misfits and then to her head guard. (Rafflesia) "Take them down to the special area... I want to see them try and fight. Afterwards, kill them." Rafflesia laughs as she throws the knife she used on Austin down and kicks the bleeding boy before he's taken away.


End file.
